


(Captain America Would) Treat You Better

by sparkling_cider



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, He accepts it, Humor, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Steve is a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkling_cider/pseuds/sparkling_cider
Summary: In which Steve is a meme and no one is dead.





	(Captain America Would) Treat You Better

Steve obviously gets memed to death as soon as he gets rescued out of the ice, because the internet is what it is. The main thing that sticks around, though, is “Captain America wouldn’t treat me like this.” 

It’s originally attached to a Tweet that has a picture of a plate with a couple of chicken nuggets unceremoniously dumped onto it, and the caption reads, “Boyfriend said he had a romantic dinner planned for us. Captain America wouldn’t treat me like this.” 

The Tweet gets over a hundreds thousand likes in the next 24 hours, and within a week, it’s a staple of internet culture. The fad passes in a couple of weeks, as they do, but it’s still fairly well remembered and liked for not being as obnoxious as these things often are. 

Fast forward a year or two, Tony and Pepper are having an argument in front of all the Avengers, and it’s getting fairly volatile.

“You’re impossible, Tony!” Pepper finally says, throwing her hands up.

Tony crosses his arms. “Captain America wouldn’t treat me like this.”

And then he stops and everyone turns to Steve. No one’s quite sure of how much modern culture Steve understands, and it’s a pretty odd thing to say out of the blue.

Steve raises his eyebrows, and Tony prepares himself to explain and apologize, because while it’s always fun to rile Steve up, he’s currently too busy fighting with Pepper to appreciate it.

The silence stretches on for a moment. Natasha is grinning like this is one of her wildest fantasies come to life, and Clint and Bruce are discreetly exchanging bets under the table.

“You bet I wouldn’t,” Steve says finally. “I would treat you a hell of a lot worse.”

And all hell breaks loose.

 

* * *

Epilogue:

Bucky gets into the habit of saying it regularly whenever he and Steve are arguing, and no one bothers to comment on it anymore. However, the meme definitely reaches its peak when Steve gets fed up enough with Bucky’s dirty socks all over the house to loudly proclaim that “Captain America wouldn’t treat me like this.”


End file.
